Bother
by TriggertheDragon
Summary: song-fic. based on song from Stone Sour. Eragon plans on Leaving Alagaesia forever, but plans on leaving Saphira behind.


**This is a one-shot i thought of while i was listening to the song Bother by Stone Sour well here is the song fic enjoy**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inheritance cycle or Stone Sour_**

* * *

**Bother**

Eragon sits alone in his tree house in Ellesmera; looking into the sky at the beautiful blue dragoness that was circling around the crimson red dragon that was her mate. Ever since they had become mates Eragon did not exist in her world. They had not even talked for months. He lowered his head in silence.

_Wish I was too dead to cry_

_My self-affliction fades_

Eragon had believed he was a beast of burden to Saphira; His thoughts keeping her from fully enjoying her new life. He planned to leave later that day, and leave her to her now content life with Thorn. No goodbyes; no farewells; nothing to keep him tethered to his old life.

_Stones to throw at my creator_

_Masochists to which I cater_

Eragon looked back to the sky to see it was void of any life- let alone two dragons. He stood from his spot on the floor and began to gather his things for his belongings for his departure. A single tear slowly slid down his cheek. Eragon turned and saw Saphira standing in the doorway.

_What are you doing, little one? _She cocked her head at him. He gave a very feint smile. Her voice was so gentle and loving. He had waited for so long to hear it again, and now he knew he may never hear it again.

_Oh, nothing_, he lied, _just packing for a trip._

_Where are we going?_

_Not _we_ Saphira, me._

_Why are you leaving?_

_No reason, just a trip. _He looked into her eyes; her radiant blue irises looking into his very soul. He didn't want to leave her behind, but he believed it was best for her to live her life uninterrupted by his mental presence.

_You don't need to bother_

_I don't need to be._

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on,_

_I won't let go 'til it bleeds._

_I still do not understand why you must go alone, _Saphira explained

_It is something I must do; _Eragon said holding her snout in his hands, and looking into her eyes, _for both our sakes. _He tried to leave but was blocked by Saphira's wing. She lowered her head and gently nudged his side.

_Little one, you and I both know that I will never allow you to leave my sight._

_Than what about these past few months, _He screamed at her, he turned and forced his way past Saphira's wing. She followed him closely.

_Wish I was too dead to care_

_If indeed I cared at all_

_Little one, something larger is bothering you and I wish to know what it is, _she reached her neck around Eragon and blocked his advance, _now tell me what troubles you._

_I want to tell you Saphira, _He said looking at his feet, _you know I do but, I just can't._

_Why ever not?_

Before Eragon could speak, Thorn flew in and walked over to Saphira. He gently nuzzled her neck, and allowed her to lean up against his body.

_What is taking so long, my mate, _Thorn asked soothingly, _you said you would only take a minute_. Eragon walked out without a word.

_Never had a voice to protest_

_So you fed me shit to digest_

Saphira broke from Thorn's grasp and chased after him. She burst from the dwelling and saw Eragon heading for the edge of the forest.

_Eragon, _She called out. Eragon turned and looked at her. Her confusion was mixed with sadness, and Eragon felt another tear slip down his face.

_I wish I had a reason_

_My flaws are open season_

_For this, I gave up trying_

_One good turn deserves my dying_

_You don't need to bother_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on,_

_I won't let go 'til it bleeds_

_Eragon please answer me. _Eragon tuned around. He could not bear to look in her eyes. The sadness portrayed in them was just too much to bear.

_I am leaving you and Thorn to live out your lives in peace. _Eragon said. He waited for her to scold him for leaving for something so foolish but she never did.

_Eragon, there is no need to leave for that._

_I want you to live out you life without interruption from my emotions or problems, _Eragon explained, _I don't want you to think that you need to carry all of my burdens on your shoulders. That is why I am leaving. To make sure you live like a normal dragon in your position should._

_Wish I'd died instead of lived_

_A zombie hides my face_

_Shell forgotten with its memories_

_Diaries left with cryptic entries _

_Eragon you don't have to leave, _She pleaded, _your life is of no burden to me._

_You say that, _Eragon replied,_ but do you really mean it?_

_You don't need to bother_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on_

_I won't let go 'til It bleeds_

Saphira remained silent, Eragon's question shocked her. Tears began to fill her eyes as his last words escaped his mouth, _Please don't follow me, Goodbye Saphira, _and he walked out of sight. Saphira fell to the ground sobbing. A light rain began to fall around her. Her tears were concealed by the torrent of rain that soaked the grass and muddied the ground. Thorn walked up to her and lay beside her.

Eragon trudged through the muddy ground and he burst into tears when he heard the grievous cry of his dragon. He looked back at the elven city one last time, _If fate brings it about we will see each other again Saphira, and if not, I hope you will find it in your heart to forgive me._

_You don't need to bother_

_I don't need to be_

_I'll keep slipping farther_

_But once I hold on_

_I'll never live down my deceit_

**Please review and i will be updating When Nightmares Become More as soon as i can**


End file.
